Angel: Arrival of the Prophocies
by Tortured-Soul-so-Young
Summary: A problem is coming. No one knows what it is why it's coming or anything at all about it except it is a problem
1. Default Chapter

*** The television show Angel is in no way my property nor do I own any of it's characters I am only a devoted fan who wishes she could write as well as those who create the wonderful series. If you want to sue me you'll only get my shitty cardboard house behind Z-mart and my ghetto computer. ***

*** Also: I don't own the Armani name or am in any way affiliated with it [except drooling over it].

****

*************************************************************************************

*************************************************************************************

Angel: Arrival of the Mortal Immortal

Chap 1: _Problem Announced_

Angel and his team sat in his office discussing the demonic cult that they represented and just how they had come to do so when Eve strutted in carrying a thin file. 

"We have a problem," Eve said in her usual unemotional tone.

"Yeah it seems every time _you_ show up there are problems," said Charles with distaste. The last time Eve had popped up she had brought with her 3 tons of problems and even though he couldn't prove it he knew she was behind a majority of their _problems._

"Well I'm only the messenger," Eve stated calmly, "Now, as I was saying we have a problem."

"What is it now? Another Apocalypse that will knock the senior partners off their thrones and end all of existence as we know it," Angel said sarcastically, beginning to hate the _messenger_ of the senior partners.

"It could possibly be just that or perhaps something much worse," stated Eve.

"Ohh," said Angel a little embarrassed.

" What's with the 'could possibly'?" Fred questioned sitting on the arm of the leather sofa next to Lorne she too was beginning to lose any trust she had in the woman trusting in Gunn's instincts as well as her own. "Do you even know what the problem is?" 

"That's part of the problem," answered Eve. "We don't know anything about this coming problem except that whatever it is it is powerful enough to cause all the powers that be and the senior partners to abandon this world or destroy it before it takes it for it's own. In short, people and demons, we are all completely blind and our attacker is circling in for the kill. 

Eve was against Angel and the Senior Partners but she herself feared what was coming as well did Lindsey and that scared her more than anything else did. Lindsey was now endowed with a great power and was devoted to bringing down Wolfram and Hart, yet this coming ..._Problem _even worried him.

As the team interrogated Eve about this coming Problem, Spike sat unnoticed in a dark corner lost within his own thoughts. Every since he had been turned back into his corporeal-self by the mystery parcel, he had been, in lack of a better word, haunted by dreams. These dreams, which seemed so real, were tied somehow to this coming problem, or so he felt. 

Spike hadn't ever felt something so strange not even with Dru or while he was nutty or even when he was re-in-souled. It was like a whisper calling to him clearly from across a crowded room, it was there yet he questioned its existence as he searched for it. 

While Spike sat in the shadows plagued by the thoughts in his mind so was Angel. Sitting behind his expansive desk in his Italian leather chair his Armani suited body bathed in filtered sunlight he was plagued by the same thoughts of Sunnydale, the hell mouth, and their deaths there.

*****************************************************************************************

After a long day of trying to be of some use in the futile attempt to find out just what the coming problem was, all that anyone had received was a major migraine and a few years of their lives lost from all the stress. Angel finally forced his team to call it quits for the night. Settling down into his bed for the night, Angel found him oddly able to quickly fall asleep. And as Angel quickly fell into slumber in his W&H penthouse Spike stood in his darkened quarters deep in the heart of LA looking down onto the city. Standing in the long window he pondered just what was hiding behind the sparkling lights of this big city what was out there and what was it doing, waiting so patiently to pounce upon it's weak unsuspecting victim. 

Turning his back to the tinted glass Spike exhaled the mass of smoke he had been holding in his dead lungs. Stepping through the gray swirling mass the blonde haired vampire felt a tiredness wash over him as if the cigarette's smoky haze held the veil of sweet slumber in it's mist. Groggily he stumbled across the room to only collapse onto his bed. 


	2. Narcoleptic?

Disclaimer: You all know the drill so don't even think about sticking your pack of rabid lawyers on me. I don't own any part of Angel or any other television show besides the ones playing in my demented mind. If I owned Angel then all my stupid ideas would have run the show into the ground by now.

A/N: The first chapter was beyond the expectations of being so utterly awful that I apologize for any mental damage that may have occurred. Now, hopefully this chapter will be better.

Angel: Arrival of the Mortal Immortal

Chap.2: Narcoleptic mystics

"As of exactly 12 midnight, pacific east coast time, last night all demons, vampires, and mystical or supernatural beings feel into a near comatose slumber," Wesley informed his lethargic partners as they sat around the large board room table at the ungodly hour of 3am." Nearly all accounts identically stating that they felt suddenly fatigued and then just blacked out waking exactly one hour later.

"As of this now the only explanations that anyone has been able to give is that a tremendous surge of magic backfired and caused all mystical beings to experience some sudden exhaustion or…"

"The Problem is beginning to give small glimpse of what it is capable of," Eve said standing in the doorway. She looked so cleanly pressed and polished that no one would have ever believed that just a few hours prior she had been a complete wreck.

She and Lindsey had been in the middle of one of the most amazingly lust driven moments of passion when he had blacked out leaving her, Eve, to race through all the possible explanations and impossible ones in her mind as to why Lindsey's seemingly dead corpse lay beneath her quickly becoming cold. Lindsey had woke an hour later to find Eve sitting in their bed flipping through his text dark tears still present in her fiery eyes betraying her serious unrelenting façade.

"And where in bloody hell do you come in," Spike protested peeved by the woman's mere presence.

"Well my dear Spike," she stated turning to the black clad vampire with a sarcastic smile, "I come in far ahead of you."

"Eve, you're mystical, right?" Fred asked cutting in before Spike could make his snide retort.

"In a way yes, but I wasn't affected like all the other cases, I just lost my coping skills and reasoning abilities during the hour." Eve replied before Fred had a chance to ask her real question.

"What do you mean 'in a way'," Wesley questioned.

"As some of you may understand by being an employee of Wolfram and Hart there are certain privileges that come with the positions," She started as the group began to settle in and listen.

"Being that I am liaison to the senior partners I received certain incentives for accepting and attaining my position. One of my incentives is immortality and the other is my link to the senior partners and the knowledge they assign me to confer and that of which they bestow me with to keep me safe."

"So in other words you're their bloody lapdog and messenger, you only get as much information as they think you should have." Spike chuckled, "Not so hi above the rest of us love."

"No Spike I am a liaison." Eve corrected.

"If you two are done bickering like children I'd like to find out what in hell is happening in my city!" Angel angrily stated.

"Actually, if the data's correct then it's not just our city," Fred said staring at her laptop's screen.

"What are you saying?" Gunn asked, rising from his seat.

"I mean reports are zooming in from all over," she stated her tired face awakening from the shock. "It happened everywhere all at the same time if you take in and account the difference in the time zones then it all happened at the same exact moment and ended exactly one hour later."

"So you mean to tell me all of use who are mystically inclined all went lights out and lights on all at the same time?" Loren asked holding an icepack to his bruised head.

"Yeah I guess so," Fred replied.

"Unless all of us non-humans are becoming narcoleptic together then we've got some big mojo out there working against us." Spike reasoned with his usual wrong but on the right track way.

" I contact all of the major covens to see if anyone's been partaking in any devious rituals and I'll hit the books for any event like this on record," Wes said holding the bridge of his nose with his left fore finger and thumb.

"You won't find much of anything to help you," Eve stated looking at the tired group. "I've been trying to tell you all this isn't anything we've dealt with before even the senior partners are a bit uneasy.

"Wait, I thought the partners wanted the apocalypse." Gunn said.

"They do but this isn't the one, this is something else. This is something new, something that we have no control over and we don't know what it wants or what else it's capable of," Eve confessed."Were blind in the dark and there could be something scarier than us out there just waiting for us."


End file.
